Say You'll Be My Nightingale
by darkgirl11
Summary: Sasuke has been in a relationship with Naruto for the past few months. Suigetsu has been in love with Sasuke since the moment he laid eyes on him but stays by his side as his best friend. After coming to the conclusion that he will never have a chance at getting with Sasuke, he leaves for Kirigakure during the night. Eventual Sasusui with some Sasunaru & a bit of singing!


_Say You'll Be My Nightingale_

**Summary: Sasuke has been in a relationship with Naruto for the past few months. Suigetsu has been in love with Sasuke since the moment he laid eyes on him but stays by his side as his best friend. After coming to the conclusion that he will never have a chance at getting with Sasuke, he leaves for Kirigakure during the night. Eventual Sasusui some Sasunaru &amp; singing!**

Say You'll Be My Nightingale

Suigetsu had been in love with Sasuke ever since they met when Sasuke freed him from Orochimaru. He tried to make himself believe that the feeling would go away and that it was just because Sasuke saved him, but the feeling didn't disappear. If anything, it got stronger as the two of them got closer. But then, they were captured and brought back to Konoha where Sasuke got together with Naruto instead.

His heart ached every time he saw them holding hands or even when Sasuke or Naruto would vent to him about their problems in the relationship. Suigetsu was good friends with Naruto, always trying to help his and Sasuke's relationship. He didn't want to sabotage their relationship because Sasuke would find out and probably never want to see him again. Suigetsu didn't want that to happen.

The only person who knew about his secret love for Sasuke was his friend, Kiba. He and Kiba worked at the local karaoke bar in Konoha called Fangs. They were bartenders when they weren't going off on missions. Kiba was madly in love with Shino but he was too scared to make a move since he didn't know if Shino felt the same way or even considered having someone to be in a relationship with.

Suigetsu was training with Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, and Naruto. Sasuke was up against Naruto while Kiba faced Suigetsu. Shino just stayed back and worked on justus with his bugs. Suigetsu swung his sword at Kiba, who pulled out a kunai and stopped the attack. The two of them moved in close, trying to get the better hand of the battle of their blades. Kiba looked over at Sasuke and Naruto's battle to see Sasuke pinning Naruto on the ground, "Don't look, Sui."

The shark ninja grit his teeth as he looked over to see the couple flirting with each other. Suigetsu's grip on the sword tightened as he pushed Kiba a couple feet back. He stabbed his sword in the ground and hissed only loud enough for Kiba to hear, "I'm done for the day. I don't want to see any more of that when I'm just trying to train. Get a fucking room, Sasuke."

Sasuke got up and looked over at Suigetsu, who gave a lopsided grin back. Kiba rolled his eyes at the fake grin and Naruto just grinned and waved at Suigetsu. Naruto sprang up and grabbed Sasuke's arm before he started tugging him away saying excitedly, "Come on, Sasuke! We have dinner reservations and we're going to miss them if we stay here any longer! Come on, teme, let's go!"

Shino walked over to Kiba and nudged him asking, "Don't you think we should get going as well?" Kiba blushed and gave a pleading look to Suigetsu, who couldn't help but smile and nod to him. Kiba grinned and walked away with Shino, following Sasuke and Naruto out of the forest. He watched them leave, sighing to himself as he was left there all alone, as usual. He glared at the sunset, angry it was so bright and happy looking while he was frustrated.

He sat down, leaning back on his sword as he watched the sunset slowly start to leave as the hours passed. He looked up at the stars, finding constellations and smiling at them. He heard footsteps come his way but the chakra felt familiar so he didn't bother to move. The person came closer until he saw Neji standing in front of him, a small smirk etched upon his pale face.

"What are you still doing out here, Suigetsu?"

He countered with a smirk of his own, "I think the real question is, what are _you_ doing out here, Neji?" The Byakugan ninja shook his head and answered, "I came out here to bring you back in the village. Stop throwing yourself a pity party, too. I can feel your frustration and sadness all the way in the village from my house. It's damn annoying, Suigetsu."

It was Suigetsu's turn to shake his head as he chuckled sadly, "I'd love to stop with my pity party but I don't see that happening anytime soon." Neji cocked an eyebrow as if to tell Suigetsu to humor him. The shark ninja looked away as he confessed, "I've been in love with Sasuke since the day I met him but I have no chance at getting with him since he's been with Naruto ever since you Leaf ninja took us."

Neji crossed his arms and scoffed, "Well, why don't you do something about it instead of moping?" Suigetsu looked up at the other ninja, his eyes wide and full of sadness as he cried, "What could I possibly do, Neji? If I try to break them up I'll lose Sasuke forever and I'll lose Naruto as a friend and everyone in the village will hate me and see me as some fucking home wrecker! No one in the village would talk to me again!"

"I would."

"No, you wouldn't, Neji."

"Yes, I would. You'd be finally _helping_ Sasuke."

"What are you getting at here?" 

The pale ninja rolled his eyes as he asked, clearly annoyed, "You probably know Sasuke much better than I do so how can I be the only one who sees how unhappy he is?" Suigetsu gasped but allowed Neji to explain, "He doesn't truly want to be with Naruto but he, himself, doesn't even know it yet. You need to do something about it, Suigetsu. You love him and I know he could love you, too."

Suigetsu smiled but that smile turned into a smirk, "I didn't know you could be such a nice guy, Neji." The other male rolled his eyes again and scoffed, "I just want to be able to relax without your pity party trying to make its way to my home." The Kirigakure native rolled his eyes in return as if to humor Neji. The two made an unlikely pair, but Suigetsu was someone Neji could tolerate.

The two walked back into the village in a comfortable silence. When they were going to go their separate ways to their homes, Suigetsu called to the other ninja, "Hey, Neji! You helped me, now what can I do to help you?" Neji gave a rare smile and shook his head, "Nothing! Keep your party away from me! And keep Hinata out of your club! She's too naïve and shy for a place like that!"

"You got it!" 

Suigetsu smiled all the way home for once, actually glad that Neji came to talk to him about his issue with Sasuke. But, he decided that tomorrow he would talk with Kiba and other people about what he should do. The people he had in mind to talk to besides Kiba consisted of Ino, Sai, and Shino. He figured that Ino would try to sugar coat everything, Sai would be blunt about it, and Shino… well, he just wanted to talk to him about Kiba.

When he woke up the next morning, he got ready quickly and raced out to meet Kiba for breakfast. When he got there, Kiba was already waiting for him in a booth. The dog nin grinned and waved to his friend, wanting him to come over so they could get food. Suigetsu smiled and sat down across from Kiba. The Inuzuka smirked as he asked, "So, what's the plan here, Sui? I know you have one."

Just as he was about to say what he was going to do, a waitress came over and took their orders. When she left, Suigetsu took a deep breath and explained, "So, I was talking to Neji last night and he said I should do something about, you know, how I feel about Sasuke. So, my plan is to kiss him tonight. I'm supposed to bring him his sword he left over my house when it was just me and him sparring a few days ago… so, what do you think?"

Kiba thought for a moment before he questioned, "What kind of a kiss are we talking about?" Suigetsu rolled his eyes as he countered sarcastically, "Oh, you know, the usual Eskimo kiss or maybe I'll just kiss his feet, you know?" Suigetsu was shot a glare in return from his friend but that glare soon disappeared and the two of them burst out into laughter, causing people around them to question their sanity. The two of them looked back at the people.

"What the fuck are you looking at, bitch?!"

The people instantly focused back on their food after they were shouted at by both Kiba and Suigetsu. The waitress came back with their food, both of them devouring their pancakes in mere minutes. The two of them laid back and happily sighed, pleased that their breakfast was good. Suigetsu grinned at his friend, "You ate your food like a fucking dog, Kiba."

"Well," Kiba started with a grin, "at least I don't bite people like a damn shark." The two tried to glare at each other but they found themselves laughing at each other instead. After their laughing fit, they paid for their breakfast and walked out together. Kiba looked at his friend as he asked, "So, who else are you meeting with today to talk about this? I know that's what you're doing after I leave. You want reinsurance."

"You know me so well. I'm seeing Ino, Sai, and Shino later."

"Shino, eh? Put in a good word for me, will ya?"

"Is that even a question? You know I will."

"Good luck tonight, great white shark!"

Suigetsu laughed and shook his head as he walked to Ino's flower shop to talk to her. He walked in and was greeted with a warm smile from his friend. Out of all the girls in Konoha, he and Ino got along the best. He leaned on the counter and tried not to laugh as he gushed, "Ino, you seem to get more beautiful every time I see you. You grace me with your beauty every time I walk in here."

She playfully hit his arm as she laughed, "Shut up, Sui!" Once she regained herself, she crossed her arms and asked with a smile, "And to what do I owe you seeing you here today? We aren't supposed to hang out to the festival tomorrow…" A thought ran across her mind and before Suigetsu knew it, she was grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer threatening, "You better not be coming here to bail on me!"

"Chill, fam! That's not why I'm here!"

She released him and questioned carefully, "Then, what are you here for? You normally wait till I'm off of work to talk to me." He rolled his eyes before he explained, "That's when I'm feeling polite but that's beside the point. I came here because I need your input. I'm going to return Sasuke's sword tonight and I'm going to kiss him. I talked to Neji last night and I'm pretty sure this is what he was hinting at me to do."

Ino blinked for a couple seconds before she smiled, "He can't turn you down, Sui! I bet he's going to realize his feelings for you and take you in his arms and slow dance with you into the night!" He shook his head and smiled at the sight of his friend humming and slow dancing around the flower shop. He knew that Ino was going to sugar coat it, which meant he probably has no chance tonight.

He grinned at her and said his farewells to her but just as he was going to leave, she gave him a rose. Suigetsu looked at the flower, wanting to give it back since he hadn't paid for it. She gave him that warm smile that calmed him as she insisted, "Take it. Give it to Sasuke tonight. He told me once that roses are his favorite flower. I know he'd like it if you gave him one. Good luck tonight, Suigetsu."

He smiled and thanked her, happy he had such a good friend like her. Next on his list was the ever emotionless ninja, Sai. You could always find Sai out in the forest trying to paint anything he could find. Suigetsu made his way into the forest until he saw the artist painting by a river. He walked over and touched the river, instantly turning into water and becoming one with the river.

"I've always been fascinated by you."

Suigetsu popped his head out of the water when he heard Sai speak about him. Sai didn't look up from his painting as he continued, "The way you can liquefy whenever you please has always been interesting to me. That must run in your clan, that ability. No one in all the lands I've been to have been able to turn into water at will. It's quite something to watch personally, you know?"

The shark didn't answer, he actually didn't know _how_ to answer something like that. Suigetsu really didn't mind Sai at all, he actually enjoyed his company most of the time. Sai moved from his painting to look at Suigetsu. Sai was a lot smarter than some people gave him credit for, "You need to ask me something, don't you? You're worried about something and if I'm going to be a good friend, I should listen and give feedback."

Suigetsu swam closer to the bank before he sighed and stated his plan for the third time that day, "I spoke with Neji last night. I've been in love with Sasuke since the moment I met him but, as we know, he's with Naruto. Now, Neji told me that Sasuke doesn't truly want to be with Naruto and to test that, I'm going to kiss him tonight when I go to give him his sword back. Ino said to give him a rose, too. I need your advice, Sai."

Sai thought for a moment before he said bluntly, "Sasuke's an idiot. He's going to reject you." Suigetsu was taken back, his heart aching just by hearing those words. Sai watched his friend struggle to cope with that harsh statement. The artist went back to his painting, working on the finishing touches as he went on, "I see the way he looks at you, though. He looks at you with desire but he's stupid. He _thinks_ he wants Naruto when he actually wants you."

"How can everyone else see that but me?"

"Because I don't love Sasuke and think everything he does is something to paint."

"Not everything he does is great. You know he's a dick."

"I don't even think he has one. If he does, it must be small."

Suigetsu couldn't hide his giggles at what Sai said. The artist moved from his painting and asked his friend, "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong? I'm afraid the books I've read haven't been as helpful lately." Suigetsu got out of the water, his form coming back in a matter of seconds. He smiled at the root ninja before saying, "No, Sai, you said everything right today. I needed to hear the truth today. Thank you."

Sai gave him a real smile, surprising the shark for a moment. The pale ninja went back to work on his painting. When Suigetsu made his leave, he smiled again when he saw that Sai was painting him phasing with the water. Sai's art looked beautiful but it was unfinished. Suigetsu could have sworn he heard Sai say that he was going to title his newest art "Mermaid" in honor of Suigetsu's ability.

Last on his list was Shino, and he wasn't even going to see Shino to talk about his plan. When he made it to Shino's house, it was getting to be around sunset since he went out to lunch. Before he could even knock on the door, Shino opened it and stepped aside, allowing the Kirigakure native to come in. Suigetsu hesitantly walked in and took a seat at the dining room table so they could talk.

Shino sat down across from him and said nothing. Suigetsu gulped nervously, he would never understand what Kiba saw in him. He let out a deep breath but was cut off but Shino's small voice, "You're here to talk to me and ask for advice about Sasuke, aren't you? You already saw Kiba, Ino, and Sai. Now I'm the last one. You're going to kiss Sasuke tonight, aren't you? You want to-"

"I came here to talk to you about Kiba."

The bug user was taken back, leaned back as Suigetsu kept going, "Look, Kiba has a thing for you for unknown reasons. All he wants to know is if you feel the same way. So, do you?" Shino said nothing. Suigetsu sighed as he continued, a little irritated, "You can't tell me that after all the years you've spent getting to know Kiba, you don't feel anything at all towards him. He would lay down his life for you any day. That has to mean something."

He continued to say nothing in return. Suigetsu was getting real annoyed real fast. This whole silent treatment was not working for the Kirigakure native. He put his hands on the table and leaned over it as he growled, "Listen here, Shino, Kiba's been in love with you since his days in the academy with you! You don't know how many times he's told me about how wonderful you are but I'm not seeing any of those beloved qualities right now! It's amazing how he puts up with you!"

Just as he was about to storm out, he heard a small voice say, "You're right…" Suigetsu turned and faced the sitting ninja, "It is amazing how he puts up with me. But it's also amazing how I put up with him. So many others would have walked away due to his obnoxious behavior and his energetic ways but I stayed. There must be a reason why I continue to look forward to seeing him. My insects grow excited when he's around, as do I. I must have feelings for him."

Suigetsu took his seat across from Shino again before asking simply, "Then why don't you ever say anything? Kiba's worried you don't feel anything for him, don't you think it's about time you've said something or even _done_ something about how you feel for him?" Suigetsu could hear Shino sigh as he answered, "I didn't think someone as perfect as him would want someone like me."

Now it was Suigetsu's turn to lean back in his chair. He thought for a moment before leaning forward again and smiling, "Well, now you know. You should ask to be his date to the festival tomorrow night. I'm sure he would love that." Shino nodded and watched Suigetsu get up to leave out of the corner of his eye but the shark would never know he was watching him due to the sunglasses.

Suigetsu walked home to retrieve the sword before heading to work. He wouldn't be able to return it until after his shift. Sasuke told him he'd be waiting for it so there was no rush. Suigetsu walked behind the bar and was greeted by a smiling Kiba. The dog ninja walked over and grabbed Suigetsu's arm before saying with the biggest grin on his face, "Shino called me and told me he wanted to take me on a date tomorrow night! You did it, Sui! Thank you!"

The shark shook his head and smiled back at his friend, "You sure have a weird taste in guys but I'm glad I could help you since you've been helping me with my Sasuke drama for the longest time." Suigetsu gave a slight sigh before saying, "Tonight is the night that everything is going to change for the better or for the worse. I'm scared for tonight but if I don't do it then I'll never know how he feels for me."

Kiba stayed there listening to Suigetsu the entire time they were working. Suigetsu's shift was over in a few minutes and the crowd of people in Fangs weren't going up to sing so Kiba urged him to go on and sing. Now, Suigetsu didn't want to sing and didn't like to sing for people but he had to get rid of his nerves for tonight if he was going to tell Sasuke how he felt and kiss him.

He sighed as he walked on stage and grabbed the microphone from the holder. All eyes were on him as the music started to play and he sang with some sass, _"Oh, oh, there you go again talking cinematic. Yeah, you! You're charming, got everybody star struck! I know how you always seem to go for the obvious instead of me but get a ticket and you'll see…"_

People were actually starting to sway back and forth or dance a little bit thanks to Kiba starting the movement when Suigetsu sang, _"If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with. In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset. Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song…"_

The drums started to pick up and Suigetsu started to get used to all the people watching him. You could see him roll his eyes a couple times as he sang, _"Yeah, yeah, when you call me I can hear it in your voice. Oh sure, wanna see me and tell me all about _him!_ La, la, I'll be acting through my tears. Guess you'll never know that I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in!"_

Kiba put his elbows on the bar table and gave a bittersweet smile to his friend. He felt bad that Suigetsu's eyes were growing wide as he sang again, _"If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with. In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset. Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song…"_

Suigetsu's purple eyes were wide and pleading as he sang almost desperately, _"Wish I could tell you there's a twist, some kind of hero in disguise and we're together, it's for real, now playing. Wish I could tell you there's a kiss, like something more than in my mind. I see it could be amazing, could be amazing if we were a movie!"_

People actually started to clap along with the music when Suigetsu finished the song, _"If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with. In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset. Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song…"_

Suigetsu repeated the chorus one last time before he was given a round of applause for his performance. He smiled and gave a wave before throwing the mic to stranger and telling them that it was their turn to sing now. Suigetsu walked off stage and walked over to Kiba, telling him that he was done with his shift and was going to give Sasuke his sword back. He grabbed the sword and made his way to Sasuke's house, not as nervous anymore after singing.

He had actually planned for what he would do if Sasuke rejected him. He had a backpack on and a note in his pocket. He was planning on leaving Konoha and returning to Kirigakure if everything didn't work out. Suigetsu didn't mind his backup plan a whole log, I mean, Kirigakure was his true home, after all, so he figured he might as well go back sometime soon and let them know he's alive.

Suigetsu took a deep breath as he made it to his best friend's front door. He was about to knock when the door opened, revealing Sasuke. Suigetsu's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the man he loved more than anything. He didn't think he could speak so he just held the sword out for Sasuke to take. The Uchiha smirked and shook his head at his friend's behavior before he reached out and grabbed the sword.

He nodded at Suigetsu before he turned to go back inside. Suigetsu couldn't let this moment pass so before he knew it himself, he grabbed Sasuke and turned him towards him and cried with his eyes closed, "I love you, Sasuke! I always have since the day I met you and you saved me from Orochimaru! I know you're with Naruto and you're happy with him but I can't keep hiding how I feel!"

The next thing Sasuke knew, Suigetsu's lips were on his. He stood there, shocked by Suigetsu's outburst. When he came to his senses, he pushed Suigetsu off of him, his eyes cold but he said nothing. Suigetsu felt tears fall down his cheeks as he looked into those dark onyx eyes that he loved so much. He backed up and whispered, "I'm so sorry… I-I better go! I'm sorry…"

Before Sasuke could get him to come back, Suigetsu had turned and was now running away. Sasuke threw the sword aside and was going to chase after him when a hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Sasuke looked behind him to see Naruto looking at him with angry blue eyes. Naruto pouted, "Sasuke come back inside, you have your sword so come back and finish watching Grey's Anatomy with me!"

Just as the Uchiha was going to protest, Naruto cut him off, "You promised we'd finish this season tonight, Sasuke!" The raven looked off to where Suigetsu ran before he sighed and allowed Naruto to drag him back inside. He knew he should go after his best friend but there was no way that Naruto was going to let him go since he made a promise to finish watching the season with him. He would have to find Suigetsu in the morning.

Suigetsu refused to look back, he just kept running until he made it to Ino's flower shop. He knew it was closed but he pulled out a kunai and stabbed the note to the door. He wiped the tears away before running to the entrance of Konoha. He stopped and turned to the village he had called home and then ran out, starting his journey back to his true home, Kirigakure.

When the morning came, Sasuke was awakened by shouts and loud knocks on his door. He shoved Naruto off of him and made his way to the door. He rolled his eyes before opening it and meeting with the angry faces of Kiba, Ino, and surprisingly Sai. He looked at each of them with emotionless eyes, wondering why they were at his door and why they all seemed to be mad at him.

Ino was clutching a piece of paper as he hissed, "You made him leave! Suigetsu left last night after you rejected him! You must have been a real asshole last night to make him leave Konoha!" Sasuke said nothing but continued to stare at the piece of paper she was holding onto. When she noticed he was looking at the paper, she glared at him, "He left this on the flower shop's door last night."

She opened up the paper and read it aloud, _"Ino, when you get this I'll already be gone. Don't bother to come looking for me. I don't want to be found. Don't blame Sasuke for this, it isn't entirely his fault. I knew it was a long shot. I knew he couldn't love me, not when he loves Naruto. Tell Kiba he's been the best friend that I ever had and I'll miss him dearly. I'll miss you and Sai, too. I can't thank you guys enough. Maybe I'll come back one day. –Suigetsu Hozuki."_

"All he wanted was to be loved and you couldn't even do that!"

"…"

"You don't even love Naruto but you're too stubborn to realize it!"

"I think you should leave."

Naruto came down to see what was going on when he was pushed out of the door. Before he could ask Sasuke why he shoved him out, he was answered with, "You should go, too." The door was shut, leaving the four of them outside wondering what Sasuke was going to do now. He had basically just broken up with Naruto so they were all hoping he now had time to think of Suigetsu.

_**In Kirigakure….**_

"Suigetsu Hozuki… so, you're alive?"

He nodded at the Mizukage, Mei. She leaned back in her chair as she asked, "So, what are you doing back here? What do you want exactly?" He let out a deep sigh before answering sadly, "I just wanted to come home. I don't really belong anywhere but here. I wasn't able to be loved in Konoha so I figured I might as well come back to the only place where I was ever loved by anybody."

She turned around in her chair so he wouldn't see the frown she wanted to give him. She was the Mizukage, she had to be strong. Mei truly felt bad for the ninja standing before her. She knew about Suigetsu and his family, how they were all dead. All this kid was after now was somewhere to belong and for someone to love him. She knew she had to do something. She knew she would have to be the one to show him he belonged.

Mei turned around to face him, putting her elbows on her table as she stated, "Welcome back home, Suigetsu. I want you to work for me as my assistant. I also want you to bring back the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. You will continue your training here in Kirigakure. You can stay in your old house if you want to but if not, I can assign you a new place to live in or-"

She stopped talking as soon as she saw him bow before her, whispering, "Thank you, Lady Mei, but I can manage living in my old home. I am forever grateful to you. I won't let you down." She smiled and watched as he walked out, planning on going home to be reunited with the memory of his family. Surprisingly, the house he had grown up in was looking just as it did before he was captured by Orochimaru.

He walked over to the front door, forming a water key and managing to turn the key into ice and open the door. Suigetsu was the only one in his family that was able to use the kekkei genkai that Haku possessed. No one else even knew that Suigetsu could do it. He preferred to keep it hidden as his trump card. He smirked down at the ice key he made, "Looks like I can still use your justu, Haku."

Suigetsu walked into his house and turned on the lights, surprisingly they still worked after all these years. Everything was just as he left it the day he went out and got kidnapped. There was dust on basically everything so he grabbed the feather duster and got to work. He started with the tables and old family portraits. He put a hand on his brother's picture and sighed, "I wish you were here, Mangetsu… you'd know what to do…"

After he was done dusting, he grabbed a mop and started humming a song his mother used to sing to him to help him sleep. As he mopped he sang softly to himself, _"I'm just a poor Cinderella. Nobody loves me it seems. And like a poor Cinderella, I find my romance in dreams."_ He then began to slow dance, using the mop as his dance partner as he sang, _"For that's where I meet my Prince Charming. When I'm with him cares fade away…"_

"_I'm just a poor Cinderella but I'll be a princess one day…"_

He sighed and finished mopping, dragging his feet as he made his way to his room. It was just as he left it, swords all over the place and a map of where all the swords were was still hanging on the wall. He grabbed a marker and crossed off where Zabuza's was. He put the marker down and stared at the map. He was on his quest to obtain all the swords that day he was taken. Now, he could fulfill his dream of being captain of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen.

He let out another sigh before sitting on his bed. Did he even want to get all the swords at this point? He ran his hand through his white hair, thinking over what he should do. Mei did say she wanted him to recreate the Seven Ninja Swordsmen and he knew he couldn't deny her of her wishes since she was the Mizukage, after all. He laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Maybe it would be good for him to find the swords. Maybe he could get his mind off Sasuke.

_**Four Months Later….**_

Sasuke hadn't left his house much after Suigetsu left and he broke up with Naruto. He was too busy rethinking everything to leave the house. He still trained and ate but if anyone say him, they'd say he was depressed. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Suigetsu. It was all his fault. He made Suigetsu leave. He didn't mean to give Suigetsu that cold stare or push him away. He was just scared of the feeling that Suigetsu managed to spark inside him.

He laid on his bed, staring mindlessly at the ceiling. He looked over at the time on the clock, it was still early in the morning but he couldn't get himself to move from his position. He didn't want to move unless he was moving with Suigetsu by his side or moving to get to Suigetsu. He sighed, since when did he start thinking of Suigetsu like that. He never wanted the shark around him as much as he did now. He turned on his radio, hoping to stop thinking.

_Well, you only need the light when it's burning low._

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low._

_Only hate the road when you're missing home._

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

_And you let her go._

Sasuke felt tears instantly prick at his eyes when he heard the singer say the last line. He had just let Suigetsu go without a fight. He could have told Naruto no like he had many times but he didn't. Maybe it was because Naruto actually pouted that time but he still should have said no. What if Suigetsu got hurt? Wait, did Suigetsu get hurt? Guilt struck Sasuke hard as he realized Suigetsu could have gotten kidnapped again and experimented on because of his ability.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass,_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last._

_But dreams come slow and the go so fast._

_You see her when you close your eyes,_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why._

_Everything you touch surely dies._

Sasuke turned and buried his face in his pillow but all that he saw when he closed his eyes was Suigetsu. God, he was so perfect but he just settled for Naruto. He scoffed in his pillow. He knew he and Naruto weren't compatible. Naruto was an idiot and could never make him happy like Suigetsu could. Suigetsu was still an idiot, but he was the only one who could make Sasuke happy or even get him to talk more.

_Well, you only need the light when it's burning low._

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low._

_Only hate the road when you're missing home._

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

The raven poked his head out of the pillow to glare at the radio. He was already feeling terrible for just letting Suigetsu leave so he didn't want to deal with the radio making him feel worse. Sasuke wanted to go find Suigetsu but he didn't know where he had run off to. He never told anyone where he was going, not even Kiba, so that made it all more difficult. Unless he was just going back home!

Sasuke smashed his radio and shot out of bed. He was going to get Suigetsu and bring him back! He didn't even know if Suigetsu was going to be there but he still had to try. Just as he was going to leave his house, he stopped. Why was he going to look for Suigetsu? He paused and thought for a minute before he knew exactly why he was going to risk getting hurt along the way just to find Suigetsu. Sasuke loved Suigetsu. He always did.

He took a deep breath before walking out and locking the door behind him. He had a backpack on and kept focusing on moving forward, not wanting to be delayed because of his friends seeing him. Sasuke felt a hand grab his wrist and he instantly shook the person off, saying emotionlessly, "Naruto, I'm not in the mood for your childish games. I'm leaving the village to find Suigetsu so go bother someone else."

"Why are you looking for Suigetsu? I want to know why you left me!"

"I left you because I love Suigetsu. I always have."

"So… I was never good enough for you?"

"No, now leave me alone."

Sasuke walked away, leaving Naruto there in the middle of the street crying. He walked right out of the village with only Suigetsu on his mind. At this rate, he would make it to Kirigakure by sunset. He didn't want to make it there by sunset, he wanted to be there in the afternoon so he began running when he reached the forest. He didn't bother taking any breaks, knowing that if he did he would just get caught up in his thoughts about Suigetsu.

After a few hours, mist started to cloud the forest. He was getting close to the village now. Sasuke slowed down as the entrance of the village came into sight. He walked right in, no one bothering to stop him since he wasn't a threat to them anymore. Sasuke walked into the Mizukage's office asking, "Where can I find Suigetsu Hozuki? He left Konoha four months ago and I want to see him."

"Sasuke Uchiha," she smiled, "long time no see. If you're looking for Suigetsu, you can find him in that house." She walked over to the window and pointed at a house not far from the building they were in. He bowed, thanking her before racing out of her office and to Suigetsu's house. She chuckled to herself as she sat back down, Sasuke must have been the person who didn't love Suigetsu and here he is trying to get him back.

Sasuke walked over to the house and knocked on the door, waiting for Suigetsu to answer. He could hear music getting shut off and the sound of Suigetsu cursing all the way over to the door. Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto his face at the sight of Suigetsu again. Suigetsu's eyes widened and he had to take a step back to register that Sasuke was at his door right now.

"You're still as beautiful as I remember." Whispered Sasuke.

Suigetsu gasped at the other ninja's words, this couldn't be real. The shark shook his head and put his back against the doorway, a hand in his hair. He looked at Sasuke before he looked away and asked, "This isn't a fucking genjustu, is it?" Sasuke shook his head, he missed the way Suigetsu always cursed when he talked. He missed Suigetsu's voice and the way that one sharp tooth refused to stay hidden in his mouth.

The shark let out a stream of air before looking at Sasuke and then looking away again. Suigetsu spoke with a bit of venom in his voice, "What are you doing here then, Sasuke? Everything you need is back in Konoha so you should just go back there. You don't need me there, you made that clear four months ago." Suigetsu was about to close the door when Sasuke stopped it.

Sasuke walked into the house uninvited and sat down at the kitchen table. Suigetsu rolled his eyes and groaned, "You're such a stubborn asshole, you know that?" He closed the door and took a seat across from Sasuke at the table, waiting for the Uchiha to say something. They just stared at each other, neither of them saying anything. Suigetsu slammed his head on the table in annoyance.

Despite his head being on the table, Suigetsu still asked though it was muffled, "Why are you here?" Sasuke reached across the table and grabbed one of Suigetsu's hands, giving it a slight squeeze when he finally spoke, "I came here for you. I know my actions four months ago are the reason why you left but I thought a lot during those four months. I thought a lot about you, Suigetsu."

The white haired male lifted his head up, surprised by Sasuke's answer. He looked at their entwined hands, Sasuke's hands felt soft and were the perfect fit. He wondered if that meant that they were perfect for each other of if that was just a coincident. Suigetsu looked into those onyx eyes he loved so much, they didn't look cold anymore and that's when they looked most beautiful, in Suigetsu's opinion.

"What do you want, Sasuke? I'm happy here."

"I want you to come home with me."

"Sasuke, this is my home. It's always been my home."

"No, home is with me. Home isn't a place, it's a person. I'm your home."

Suigetsu retracted his hand from Sasuke's as he asked with a slight glare, "But am I even your home?" Sasuke stood up and walked over to the smaller male, Suigetsu looked up at him with curious eyes. Suigetsu stood up and felt two arms snake around his waist, causing a blush to appear on his face. He didn't know if he was supposed to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck so he just kept them by his side.

Sasuke leaned in close and stated, "You have always been my home. It just took me a while to realize that. I never told Naruto I loved him because I didn't. He never made me feel those butterflies in my stomach like I'm feeling right now. That night you kissed me, I was confused. I didn't understand but now I do. I know that I love you more than anything else in this world. I love you, Suigetsu Hozuki."

Suigetsu smiled but it soon disappeared when he put his hands on Sasuke's face, his thumbs the only fingers on Sasuke's cheeks. Suigetsu leaned in a bit as he put everything he had into singing, _"Can you be my nightingale? Feel so close, I know you're there. Oh, nightingale! Sing to me, I know you're there. Cause, baby, you're my sanity! You bring me peace, sing me to sleep. Say you'll be my nightingale…"_

"I will. I'll always be your nightingale."

Sasuke could have sworn he's never seen Suigetsu smile as big as he did after Sasuke said that. Before he knew it, Suigetsu's lips were on his and it felt perfect. Sasuke tightened his grip on the other male and put everything he had into the kiss. When they pulled away, Sasuke put his forehead on his new found lover's and murmured, "You're the only one I want until the end of time."

Suigetsu rested his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck before replying with a small smile, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say anything like that to me. I love you, Sasuke." The Uchiha kissed his lover's head before smirking upon hearing Suigetsu ask quietly, "Can we go back to Konoha? I'm feeling a little homesick and besides, you couldn't last a week in Kirigakure."

"Asshole."

**THE END! Yes, I understand that this one is more on the shorter side but I've been running out of ideas for this pairing. I've been thinking of doing something along the lines of Sasuke going overseas and he's unable to bring Suigetsu with him but I haven't been motivated enough to write it. I always try to but I never get to finish it. **

**I've also been thinking of making one where if a ninja can have a chakra nature, they're considered a witch. So, I was thinking about making Suigetsu a witch on the run and Sasuke has to catch him. But plot twist, Sasuke is also a witch but he keeps it on the down low so people don't try to kill him too. But you know, in the end Sasuke and Suigetsu fall in love and either they die together or they escape together.**

**If anyone likes either of those ideas, hit me up in a message or review! I'm running out of ideas and I don't want to stop writing stories about this pairing cause I just love it so much! If anyone has any ideas then I strongly advise you to share with me so I can keep myself motivated enough to write more! Thanks for reading by the way!**

_Songs used in order of appearance: "If We Were a Movie" by Hannah Montana (back when Miley was a little more normal), "Poor Cinderella" from the Betty Boop cartoon, "Let Her Go" by Passenger &amp; "Nightingale" by Demi Lovato._

_**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Summer is almost here!**_


End file.
